


Small Talks

by Jingujiwa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, adora and catra have a healthy conversation, glimmer bow and scorpia are all mentioned, immplied glimmadora, immplied scorptra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingujiwa/pseuds/Jingujiwa
Summary: “I thought you two were dating.”Adora stopped what she was doing, abruptly halting her pencil midway through the sentence she was currently writing in her book to look across the room to Catra with a shocked, wide eye expression.“I...What?”“You and Sparkles,” Catra continued, turning her head to the side to look through the large, stained glass windows from where she lay on their shared bed.____A.K.AAdora and Catra talk about their past relationships while they were apart from each other
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 128





	Small Talks

**Author's Note:**

> one-small-catra on tumblr

“I thought you two were dating.”

Adora stopped what she was doing, abruptly halting her pencil midway through the sentence she was currently writing in her book to look across the room to Catra with a shocked, wide eye expression.

“I...What?”

“You and Sparkles,” Catra continued, turning her head to the side to look through the large, stained glass windows from where she lay on their shared bed. Adora recognized immediately from her body language that she was trying to feign nonchalance over the subject she brought up- like it wasn’t something she had been mulling over for an elongated period.

Adora put her pencil down in the crease of her constellation book and turned her body so she was more fully facing Catra instead of the desk she was sitting at. She waited patiently, not knowing what to say and desperately hoping Catra would pick the subject back up.

She did, eventually. Sighing as she closed her eyes and completely turning on to her side.

“After everything happened. I kept seeing you three together and you two were always so...close to each other. Like one of you was always hugging and touching one another and it-” She froze midsentence. Adora saw her bring her hands closer to her chest. “It reminded me of how we used to be. Y’know, before we started to get yelled at for it,” she scoffed.

Adora couldn’t see Catra’s face but she knew she was rolling her eyes.

“Where is this coming from?” 

She moved her hand to the back of her neck, scratching absently at the soft fur there as she answered.

“I don’t know. I’ve just been thinking about it, honestly. The more time I spent around you guys on the ship and even now, here in Brightmoon, it just seems completely different to me. Like, I’m seeing everything from a completely new perspective and I just… I don’t know, did you?”

Adora exhaled through her nose, watching Catra with soft eyes as she ran through different ways of wording it so that it not only made sense to Catra but her as well.

“Do you want me to be honest?”

Catra looked at her then, glancing over at her girlfriend from her position on the bed and shaking her head slightly as to say  _ yes.  _

Adora sighed again, running her fingers through her hair and mussing up the lowered top bun on her head, letting loose a few strands of wheat blonde hair in the process.

“I think we both had a crush on each other for a while, to be honest. I don’t think I was very aware of it at first, but then the little things started to stick out to me- like you mentioned. How we always used to cling to each other if we were scared, or just for comfort. W-we still do, but it’s different now? I think sometime before we went to the Crimson Waste we kind of silently agreed that we liked what we had then, being each other’s friend, and just never pursued it more,” she stopped suddenly, letting a small chuckle loose as she looked down at the floor in front of her. “I think that was when she started to recognize her feelings for Bow more, and me, you.”

Catra huffed. When Adora looked back up to her from her previous fixation on the floor she found that she was now laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Crimson Waste, huh.”

Adora’s brows creased. “Catra-”

“I’m not. It’s just...yeah. I get that. That’s kind of when I realized what was happening between me and Scorpia, too. She… she’s great. And I’m glad we never went further because I wouldn’t have been what she deserved in the end.”

Adora then stood up from her chair and walked over to their bed. Gingerly, she climbed onto the mattress beside Catra, falling just under the crook of her arm and placing her head on her chest before wrapping an arm around her lithe waist.

Catra immediately reciprocated, one hand gripping Adora’s shoulder as the other holding on to her forearm.

“You’re so different now.”

“Yeah, I’m  _ much  _ hotter now.”

Now it was Adora’s turn to scoff and roll her eyes.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I may be an absolute fiend for catradora but you can't tell me something spicy wasn't going on between them for the first few seasons
> 
> One of my most favorite things about catradora is that hey can so easily read each other's expressions and body language. like they know each other to the core and I...am just so soft for that
> 
> And did a text post randomly inspire me to sit down and write this in one sitting? maybe so
> 
> Find me on tumblr and let me know what you think! If I have the time in the future maybe I'll go deeper into this subject (I certainly want to)


End file.
